


Trapped Together

by mabelpin



Category: Apple & Onion, Apple and Onion
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabelpin/pseuds/mabelpin
Summary: When Apple and Onion get stuck in an elevator, Apple gets sent into a panic and it’s up to Onion to calm him down.
Relationships: Apple/Onion (Apple and Onion)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Trapped Together

Apple and Onion danced along the streets for the city, humming to a song the made up.

”Going to the store, going to the store, we are going to the store.” Apple sang out as danced down the street. Onion stopped dancing and looked at Apple.

”We’re not going to the store Apple, we’re going to candy factory to see how candy is made.” Onion stated. Apple stopped dancing and stood in a wide stance.

”Yeah I know but saying candy factory doesn’t have a good ring to it.” Apple explained.

“True, now let’s hurry before the tour starts.” Onion said, speeding up a bit. Apple hopped after him, getting very excited with each hop. He couldn’t wait to see how all the candy was made and how many ways he could eat it.

”Now remember Apple, we have to go on the tour first and _then_ we can get candy.” Onion explained. Apple nodded his head, clearly not paying attention. He continued to sing to himself about candy, do a little jump into the air. They approached a building, making Apple slowly break out into a grin.

The building was large with decorative lollipops and chocolate bars on it. From a window, you could see a large chocolate fountain on the top floor.

”We’re almost there, let’s go!” Apple exclaimed, running across the street. Onion sped up, catching up to him. Both boys stared up at the building in astonishment.

”Woah...” Apple and Onion marveled in unison. Onion pushed open the glass door and walked inside, Apple following close behind. The lobby was large and the ceilings were high. The walls were a light pink and the floors were tiled brown to look like chocolate.

They both walked to the front desk and Onion placed a pamphlet on the desk.

”We’re here for the candy tour.” Onion said. The piece of popcorn looked up from his computer for a moment before pointing to the elevator.

”The tour starts on the top floor.” He said, sliding the pamphlet across the desk. Onion took the pamphlet and made his way to the elevator, Apple running ahead of him. Apple hit the elevator button quickly, dancing in place.

”Come on Onion, I don’t wanna be late.” Apple said. Onion let out a chuckle.

”We’re twenty minutes early, that’s plenty of time to get to the top floor.” He explained. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. It looked very old compared to the rest of the building. The elevator was made from rusted old metal. Apple got on his toes and pressed the button for the twentieth floor.

The elevator doors closed and Apple happily danced in place. Onion stared at the little arrow that was above the elevator door. It was slowly pointing from the first floor to the twentieth floor. The arrow suddenly stopped between eleven and twelve.

”That’s odd.” Onion said to himself. Without warning, the elevator jolted to a stop. Apple stopped dancing and looked up at the arrow.

”Why did the elevator stop?” Apple asked. Onion scratched his chin and looked around the elevator.

”I think it’s stuck.” Onion pointed out. Apple’s face twisted into a frown.

”Aw, does that mean we’re going to miss the tour?” He asked, now very disappointed. Onion shook his head.

”We still have twenty minutes before the tour starts, the elevator will start up in no time.” Onion reassured. Apple crossed his arms.

”I sure hope so, I don’t wanna be in this _stinking_ elevator all day.” Apple stated, sitting down against the wall. Onion pulled out his phone and held it up, trying to get a signal so he could call for help. Hopefully they would be out soon.

* * *

Onion let out an annoyed grumble, pacing around the elevator. They had been stuck in there for thirty minutes and no one had come to get them. Their was no cell service and since the elevator was so old, their was no emergency button. He had tried to call for help on his phone multiple times but it didn’t work.

”Aagh, this is hopeless!” Onion exclaimed angrily, looking away from the phone. He glanced over at Apple, who was sitting on the floor, covering his face. He was sniffling lightly and muttering softly under his breath. Onion gave a concerned look and crouched down next to Apple. How could he have not notice his best friend crying.

”Hey, it’ll be okay, we can go on the tour another day.” He reassured. Apple looked up and clung to Onions arm. Onion quickly realized that Apple was shaking and he was breathing very fast. He lightly touched Apples head in concern.

”Are you okay Apple?” He asked. Apple quickly looked up at Onion, tears streaking his cheeks. He looked very distressed and kept hyperventilating.

"We're going to die in here. The walls are closing in on us and we'll be crushed to death!" Apple cried out, holding onto Onions arm. Onion gave Apple a concerned look.

"Apple look at me, we're not going to die." Onion reassured. Apple grabbed Onions hand tightly, completely crushing it. He looked up with teary eyes and looked in Onions eyes.

"I love you Onion, I know we'll die before the day is over but I really wanted to spend my life with you." Apple confessed. Onions cheeks turned red and he froze. Did Apple really love him? Onion shook his head. Apple was clearly not thinking straight. Onion sat down on the floor in front of Apple and held both of his hands.

”Apple listen to me, we’re not going die, okay?" Onion said. Apple swallowed nervously and nodded his head. Onion scooted closer to Apple and pressed their foreheads together. Apple closed his eyes and his breathing slowed down.

”Take deep breaths.” Onion commanded. Apple nodded his head and took in a deep breath, squeezing Onions hands tighter. Once Apples breathing slowed down, Onion moved back and looked up.

”Are you feeling better?” Onion asked. Apple leaned into Onions chest and nodded his head.

”You’re really relaxing.” Apple stated, turning around so his back was against Onions chest. He still held on to Onion hand tightly. Onion rubbed his other hand across Apples head.

”Why did you get all freaked out like that?” Onion asked. Apple shrugged his shoulders.

”I don’t like small spaces, after a while it feels like I’ll get crushed to death.” He said, holding Onions hand a little tighter. Onion gave a sympathetic smile.

”You’re claustrophobic.” Onion stated in a matter of fact tone. Apple looked up in confusion.

”How can I be claustrophobic, I’m not afraid of Santa Clause!” Apple exclaimed. Onion let out a chuckle.

”No Apple, claustrophobic means you’re afraid of small spaces.” He explained. Apple gave a look of understanding and leaned his head onto Onions chest. For a few moments they sat in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

Onion thought about what Apple had said earlier about being in love with him. Was that really true or was he just saying that out of panic? Did he really want to spend his life with him? Onion gave a nervously gulp.

”Hey Apple?” Onion called out. Apple let out a soft hum and looked up at Onion.

”Is it really true that you love me?” Onion asked. Apple broke out into a grin and turned around to face him.

”Off course I love you, you’re the best person ever and you make me happy!” Apple exclaimed, leaning a little closer to Onion. “You’re smart and keep me out of trouble too.” He pointed out. Onions face burned red from all of the compliments. “Sometimes I just want to kiss you!” He exclaimed happily.   
  


“Then why don’t you?” Onion asked without thinking. Apple broke out into a wider grin, making Onions heart beat loudly in his chest. Apple leaned in and gave Onion a small peck on the lips before pulling away. Onion quickly covered his face in embarrassment, grinning widely. Apple let out a series of soft giggles of excitement.

”That was amazing, do you want to do that again?!” Apple asked. Before Onion could answer, the elevator jerked and started to move downwards.

“The elevators moving!” Apple exclaimed happily. Onion smiled and stood up. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck and looked over at Apple.

”Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Onion asked. Apple eagerly nodded his head in excitement. Apple stood up and held Onions hand happily.

“Can we get candy on the way home?” Apple asked. Onion smiled and nodded his head. The elevators door opened on the first floor and they walked out.

”I love you Apple.” Onion said with a small blush.

“I love you too Onion.”


End file.
